Love Heals
by My Sundown
Summary: Kagome can't let anyone know about her abusive home life, not even her best friend Sango. She carries a burden, and a secret about her younger brother. Can a boy she barely knows, and barely likes, change her life?
1. Bruised Beauty

Alright so this is chapter one of my second story. I actually like this one more than my first story Amber Eyes, there is a lot more to this one. But I am going to keep writing both. I did this all in one night and I am so tired. I know it isn't that long but this chapter took a long time to write, so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 1-Bruised Beauty

"You filthy little slut!"

The fist struck her again, slamming into the soft flesh of her side. Kagome hadn't been able to block the hit, her eyes were screwed shut as she huddled in the corner, arms covering her head. She screamed over and over for her attacker to stop. But she didn't listen, she never listened.

"I wish you had never been born you fucking whore. You're a complete waist of space."

Suddenly it felt like her hair was being pulled out, which wasn't far from the truth. She managed to open her eyes. It wasn't any better seeing her attacker than it had been when she was in the dark. Her mother's face was contorted in anger, her makeup was smeared, her hair a mess. She was drunk again. When she got drunk, she got angry. And when she got angry, she beat her children.

Her mother's hand was burrowed in her thick mane of raven hair, she could feel the strain on her scalp. She felt all of her pain and terror building in the core of her being, then it rushed through her, tearing out of her throat. She lashed out grabbing her mothers arm and pulling as hard as she could, digging her nails into the flesh. Her mother screamed and released her.

Kagome knew that if she had a chance she needed to take it. She ignored the pain in her side and scrambled to her feet racing across the floor without looking back. She ran up the stairs, she could hear her mother's steps behind her, her screams of rage ringing in her ears. She stumbled a little the top of the stairs, but she righted herself and used the her momentum to launch herself through her doorway. Kagome slammed the door behind her and slumped down, leaning her back against it.

She winced as her mother reached the door just behind her and began slamming her fist against it. She would tire herself out sooner or later, then she would drink some more until she passed out. When the pounding stopped Kagome managed to breath easier.

She dragged herself up off the ground and almost shouted when she the extent of the damage that had been done to her side. She stood in front of her mirror for a long time before she got the nerve to lift up her shirt. She felt the tears welling in her eyes at the sight of the bruise that discolored most of her side. It was close to four inches across, stretching from the top of her jeans to over her ribs. It was purple, worse in the places where the most force had been exerted. She had just let her punch the same spot over and over, protecting her face. It was easier to hide the bruises on her body than it was to cover bruises on her face. What do people care if she wore sweatshirts in early fall? They already thought she was strange enough as it was.

She pushed up her sleeves, just the same old bruises. They never had enough time to go away. There might have been a few new ones, but she couldn't remember specifically if she been hit on the arms, all the beatings just blended together.

Kagome sighed, changing into her pajamas. She eased herself slowly into bed, trying not to cause herself any more pain than was necessary. She was so tired that she had no trouble drifting off into an exhausted sleep.

The alarm went off at six the next morning and she didn't know how she was gong to drag herself out of bed. Every muscle screamed in protest. She couldn't even manage to reach out and hit the snooze button. She lay, staring at the ceiling, her vision blurred, as the alarms rang in her ears. Her head was pounding, her throat was sore. Soon the incessant buzzing drove her from the comfortable bed

The hot water stung as it pelted her bruises. Kagome cringed when she saw that the bruising on her side stretched down onto her hip as well. It was nasty looking now that she saw it the morning light spilling in through the bathroom window. One of the worst in a long time.

She dried her hair most of the way but got tired of holding her arms up. In the end she threw it back into a long braid that hung down to the middle of her back, a long thick rope of black silk. A section of hair shorter than the rest falling out to rest just over her eyes, lightly brushing her cheeks. She brushed some eyeshadow on, clear gloss, powder. She had long ago gotten over her hatred for makeup, she had to use it to cover her bruises, people asked too many questions when she wore it some days but not others. She had just gotten into the habit of using the least amount possible on a daily basis.

She opened her closet and threw on a plain black sweater without a second thought. You would never be able to tell what season it was by looking at Kagome's wardrobe.

The sound of a car horn broke through the calm silence of Kagome's morning routine. Cursing under her breath she rushed to the window. Sure enough there was Sango's car parked out in front of her house. She dashed out of her room, ran down the stairs, then stopped. She stood in the doorway of the living room in silence. When she was satisfied that no one was moving around downstairs she crept slowly into the living room.

The room was a mess, she had to wonder if she would ever be able to find her backpack. She walked around the other side of the coach and was shocked by two things. The extent of damage down on that side of the room, and the fact that her mother was passed out and sprawled across the wreckage. The coffee table had been turned over, on of the end tables had been smashed beyond repair, the pieces were all over place, a few hunks of wood were sprinkled over the sofa.

She had to retrace her steps from the night before. She had been doing her homework on the coffee table when her mother had stumbled drunkenly through the front door. Kagome tiptoed over to the where the coffee table was propped up against the loveseat, peering under it. She extracted her math binder and almost bumped her head on the edge when Sango impatiently honked for the second time. Her backpack was tucked safely away next to the couch, inches form her sleeping mothers head. Kagome carefully retrieved it and was out the door, slamming it shut as hard as she could.

"What took so long?" Sango said in a peeved tone as Kagome slid into the passenger's seat.

"I couldn't find my homework." Not a lie, just not all of the truth.

"Mm." Sango replied rubbing her eyes with one hand, leaving the other on the steering wheel.

"Ten and two." Kagome joked as she shut her eyes and snuggled against the headrest.

"I don't pester you when you drive."

"No, you just press the imaginary break pedal."

"I have an idea. Let's let Sango drive in silence and wait for her to wake up."

"Alright, but tomorrow we're getting Sango some medication for that multiple personality problem."

By the time they reached the parking lot at school Sango had managed to wake up and wasn't so grouchy. She always snapped a little bit in the morning. It made Kagome feel better, she hadn't considered herself a very good morning person, but once she and Sango had begun carpooling she had realized she was quite pleasant compared to some.

"Aren't you a little warm?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome's sweater as they made their way across the parking lot.

"No. It's not that warm, and you know I have a temperature thing. It's too cool in the school."

"Right."

The hallways were bustling. Some of the younger kids were sprawled across the floor doing last minute homework, or copying the work of someone who had the willpower to do it at home.

Kagome tossed her binders into her locker and slowly knelt down to collect what she needed, careful not to press anything against her right side. She had done a good job of keeping her problem a secret, and she planned on doing so until she was old enough to get as far away from her mother as possible.

_I just wish I could have done something for Souta._

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to think about that, he wouldn't have wanted her to spend her life wondering what she could have done.

She slammed her locker door shut completely chasing away the thoughts of her brother. Sango was still rummaging about in her own locker, it was a bit more of a mess than Kagome's, but that wasn't saying much. She grunted as she fought with one particular binder that didn't seem like it wanted to be freed. Kagome got tired of watching the struggle and glanced up over her friend's shoulder, and she saw him.

It was hard to miss him. She didn't want to look at him, but couldn't help it. He was there, looking like a some sort of god. Thin, but built, his muscles clearly defined below the sleeve of his t-shirt. His silver hair that fell down past his shoulders, his confidant, mischievous smile. And his amber eyes. They were like the light of the sun captured in two orbs that sat perched in a perfect face. To bad this god was more like a demon. Inuyasha. He was as much of a jerk as he was handsome.

With an attitude like Inuyasha's it was a wonder he had any friends. But actually had quite a few. He was barely ever far from Miroku's side, so that gave him quite a large crowd to run in. Miroku was a nice guy, a little girl crazy, but nice. He never did anything to evil. He flirted a lot, he touched a few girls in a way that Kagome would call appropriate, but none of them were complaining, except Sango. And in any case Kagome had her theories about that. Miroku may flirt with other girls, but she's only ever seen him ask Sango on an actual date. He'd been chasing her for years.

It was a strange, and at time unbearably irritating mating dance. Sango rejected Miroku for flirting with other girls, but Kagome truly believed he only did it to make Sango jealous. She was just too stubborn, she was determined not to get hurt. Kagome quickly turned her attention to the front of her locker when she saw Miroku glance their way and could feel a smile trying to force its way to the surface. She glanced back and saw him coming their way, Inuyasha was already gone.

"You fan is coming." Kagome muttered pretending to be interested with the familiar picture she had taped up.

"What?" Kagome heard the mix of fear and fake exasperation in Sango's voice, and didn't' even have to look to see the red glow that must now be gracing her friend's cheeks.

"Good morning Kagome you look nice this morning." Miroku said politely, he was only being a gentleman, he was only here to ask Sango yet again.

"Morning Miroku." Kagome replied, not turning her attention from the picture.

Once Miroku's focus was once again on Sango she flicked her eyes in their direction without turning her head to watch the festivities. Miroku's back was turned so he wouldn't see her watching, but Sango would be angry if she knew Kagome was listening in.

"You look beautiful today Sango."

"Thank you." Sango answered in a forced icy tone, her face glowing scarlet and giving her away.

"So, it's Friday. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

Kagome was done playing innocent. She turned around and positioned herself just off to the side of Miroku's shoulder where Sango could see her clearly, and Miroku couldn't. She started gesturing 'no.' Waving her arms like a lunatic. Sango looked her in panicked way for a moment, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. Kagome pointed at Miroku and started nodding her head in big sweeps that made her head and neck hurt.

"Uh...n-no." Sango said glancing back and forth between Kagome and Miroku.

"Oh good. I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me, say, tomorrow?"

Sango stared at Kagome, terror and fury mixed tighter on her beat-red face. Kagome was started to get annoyed, and Miroku was visibly uncomfortable. Kagome threw her arms in the air and mouthed 'Come on!'

"Sure." Sango said shaking her head as she made the decision, the answer came out clear and her voice unwavering.

Kagome felt like she might pass out. It was unbelievable that it had taken all this time for her to say yes. Kagome had been telling her all along it wasn't such a bad idea to give him a shot. But once he had started turning it into a monthly thing Kagome had made her decision, if he was persistent he really like Sango, and was alright in her book despite his womanizing.

Miroku looked he might faint as well. There was no response for a second. He was no doubt questioning whether he had heard correctly.

"Great." He finally managed. "Great, then I'll call you tonight. Alright?"

"Sure." Sango said again, trying to look more confidant.

"Alright. See you in math then."

He turned, a big smile plastered across his face, his violet eyes sparkling. He winked at Kagome, he knew that she had been standing there the whole time.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one that said yes." Kagome said matching his grin.

When Miroku was out of earshot Kagome threw herself onto her friend laughing in relief. Sango was quiet, but even she couldn't keep a small smile on her face.

"You finally said yes. I can't believe it!"

"It's not a big deal."

"Oh yes it is. I don't' have to watch you shoot him down anymore. This is great. I was really starting to feel bad for the poor guy. I mean you wanted to say yes, I don't know why it took so long for you to actually do it."

"Just shut up ok."

"Whatever you say."

"Are you sure?" Sango's voice reached that whiny, breathless quality as she tugged on her shirt with trembling fingers.

"You look fine." Kagome said covering her face with a pillow, she already knew what was coming.

"What about his instead."

"Why don't you try it on?" She practically shouted into the pillow, her voice gaining volume as her anger increased.

"Right." The sound of clothes flying was muffled by the pillow.

It had seemed like good idea for Kagome to help her friend get ready for her date, but now she was really regretting it. She had thought it would help Sango calm down, not to mention keep Kagome out of the house longer. But this was torture. Sango was more nervous than Kagome had ever seen her. She had tried her entire closet on, some things more than once. Kagome knew that Miroku wouldn't care what Sango wore, as long as she was there he would be happy. Kagome just figured that the constant movement was helping her with her nerves and let her go. Sango was about to try another outfit when the doorbell rang.

"But I-" Sango started, sheer terror sending her voice up an octave.

"It's fine." Kagome shouted throwing the pillow off. "You look great."

"Sango." Kohaku shouted up the stairs to his sister. "Miroku's here."

"Here you go." Kagome said. "Take a deep breath, you'll have so much fun I know it. It's ok."

Kagome got up and gave her friend a big hug and rubbed her back trying to calm her nerves. Sango took a few deep breath, and was out the door. She heard people talking softly down on the street, then a girl's nervous laughter. Two car doors shut, one then a few seconds later the other. For all this touchy stunts Miroku could be a real gentleman. Then the car started and they were gone, and Kagome could let out a sigh of relief, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

* * *

Like I said it wasn't that long, but it wasn't that short either...was it? It just took so much out of me to get this much done and I really wanted to get chapter one up so I just did what I could. It picked up near the end, but it really had to end where it did for the next chapter so there you go. :) I hope you liked it. 


	2. The Cur and the Wench

Sorry it took me so long to write. I hope I didn't lose anybody's interest. But I was in New Hampshire and my story is back here at home on my laptop. But I kept writing every night in a notebook so now I have up to chapter 4 done so I'm putting them all up tonight. :) Sadly I didn't write for Amber Eyes. I just got sucked into this story and it got the point where I could barely bring myself to stop writing. More fun to come too.

Thanks to firehottie, darkwindwarrior, and SuNsHiNeXrOsEs. I only just got this many reviews on my other story and I have five chapters for that one. So thank you for reading and reviewing already. I really appreciate it.

Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2-The Cur and the Wench

"So? How was it?" Kagome said, switching the phone to her other side while she brushed her hair up into a ponytail.

"I _actually _had fun. Can you believe it?"

"Yes."

Kagome tossed the brush onto her desk and flopped down on her bed. She had already locked herself in her room. She had arrived home and her mother was already gone. For once she had some sort of luck.

"I've been telling you to go out with him for ages. He's a nice guy."

"He's a womanizer."

"Did he do anything last night?"

"No. He was a gentleman. He didn't so much as look at anyone else. It was so strange."

"He was only doing it before to make you jealous." Kagome said knowingly.

"Oh no he didn't." Sango snapped but Kagome knew she was blushing, Sango blushed a lot.

"So what did you do?" Kagome changed the topic before Sango went into an angry rant.

"We got something to eat, went to a movie."

"Did you talk a lot?"

"Mmmhm."

"Are you going out again?"

Silence on the other end. Kagome sat up and switched the phone to the other side again.

"Sango?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Good I-"

But Kagome lost her train of thought when the front door suddenly slammed shut. She was home early. Why was she home so early? Kagome scrambled off the bed and pressed her free ear up against the door. She couldn't possibly be drunk already. She heard heavy footfalls in the living room, they went from slow to fast randomly, as if the person were stumbling. She heard a thud and a soft clinking sound, the person must have run into one of the end tables causing the lamp to teeter on its perch.

Kagome's mother hadn't been following normal pattern lately. She didn't usually go out two nights in a row, she usually didn't come home this early. It was like she was adapting to her new environment, like animals. Her mother was adapting to an environment where her pray was learning fast how to stay out of reach. It was a good thing Kagome had already barricaded herself in her room. She had caught her off guard last night, but tonight she would have a breather.

"Kagome? Hey! Are you still there?" Sango's voice finally penetrated Kagome's scrambled thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry Sango." Kagome answered as she moved away from the door, she could hear footsteps coming slowly up the stairs.

_Fall, just fall for once._

Kagome was trying to keep her breathing calm, praying that her mother would take a tumble in her drunken state. But as wasted as she was she never gave Kagome the satisfaction, she always made it up the stairs. Kagome knew the shouting was coming.

"I have to go Sango."

"But Kagome-"

"Let's go out tomorrow or something. I'll call you then." Kagome rushed, then hung up the phone before she got an answer.

The halls at school on Monday seemed louder than usual, and made the throbbing n her head worse. Kagome rubbed her already bloodshot eyes with her right hand. It had been a long night.

"You look tired." Sango said, glancing at Kagome as she pulled another binder out of her locker.

"Yeah. Me and my mom had a fight last night." Kagome didn't notice but as she said this she touched her left arm.

"You're arm hurt?"

"What?" Kagome asked snapping out of a daydream. "Oh, yeah, I think I must have bumped it on the way to the shower this morning, or I slept on it funny, something stupid like that."

"Let me see, is it bruised?" Sango reached out taking a hold of her sleeve, starting to pull it up.

"No it's ok. It's nothing bad." Kagome said sliding her arm out of Sango's grasp as calmly as possible, if she lost her cool Sango might wonder.

"Alright." Sango shrugged and went back to sorting her locker. "So you hung up really fast on Saturday, then you didn't call me back on Sunday. Didn't you get my messages?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I had to finish doing some chores and my mom was really mad so I _had_ to hang up. I wasn't home yesterday, then last night, the fight. I just figured I'd talk to you today." Kagome said, making sure her voice was light.

"It's no big deal. So what was the fight about?"

"Oh it was nothing big. So what kind of stuff did you and Miroku talk about? When are you going out again?" Kagome asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Everything. Movies, music, all that stuff." Sango said, a little smile crept onto her face.

"Yeah?" Kagome grinned and poked her friend's arm playfully.

"We're going out again on Friday."

"That's great!" Kagome practically squealed.

"He wants me to eat lunch with him."

"What?" Kagome felt her stomach plummet.

"He wants you to come too. Deep breath." Sango said laughing. "I wouldn't abandon you."

"Right." Kagome said, taking a breath she didn't remember holding.

"It'll be ok."

"That's familiar. Since when are you the rational one?"

Kagome knew she should have taken her car out and hit a drive through the second she got out of the lunch line. She followed Sango across the cafeteria, glancing wistfully at their usual table. She felt her heart pounding, the sound of it beating loud in her ears. Miroku saw them coming and he smiled his familiar, charming smile.

Sango slid into the seat next to him, staying a safe distance away. Kagome felt awkward standing there with her tray of food searching for somewhere to sit. She couldn't sit next to Sango, she was sitting on the end. She would have to settle with sitting across from her. Kagome looked to aforementioned seat, and felt like crawling under a rock.

Inuyasha was looking back at her, and his expression wasn't too inviting. There were no other options though. She wasn't about to sit alone. It was the only seat near Sango so she would be damned if she let him scare her away. She took a deep breath and sat down, as far away from Inuyasha as possible.

"He won't bite." Miroku said, noticing Kagome's discomfort.

"I'm not that convinced."

Sango and Miroku looked at her in shock. Kagome was shocked herself. Sango knew that Kagome was painfully shy, and Miroku hadn't heard her speak much, their shock was understandable. Kagome wasn't shocked by what she had said, she was just being herself. She just hadn't meant so say that out loud. But when Miroku started laughing Kagome made up her mind not to hold back. If Sango was going to keep dating Miroku she was going to have to get used to these people, and they were going to have to get used to her.

Kagome took a chance to look at Inuyasha. She was almost dreading what she would see. He was simply looking at her in disbelief. Kagome was praying that he had a sense of humor as well as good looks.

"What did you say wench?"

"Oh calm down Inuyahsa. It was funny." Miroku said, still chuckling a little.

Kagome looked over at her savior. She noted that Miroku and Sango were sitting a lot closer and Sango looked unbelievably happy. Kagome smiled. 'Thank you.' She mouthed. He smiled and winked, then leaned closer to Sango, starting a quite conversation that Kagome knew wasn't for anyone else.

"It wasn't that funny." Inuyasha grumbled, he said some other things but he was speaking softly and Kagome didn't quite catch them.

"So are you always this friendly?" Kagome said turning to face him, her only option for social interaction.

"Are you always this annoying?" Inuyasha looked like he couldn't believe she was sill talking to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize talking to you was so annoying."

"Well it is."

Kagome turned her attention back to her lunch, hoping that Sango would realize that she was here soon because Inuyasha wasn't exactly itching to keep her company. She took a sip of her soda and pushed some of her food around with a fork, not exactly hungry. A tiny smile graced her face. She had made a joke at Inuyasha's expense. She had spoken to him! Kagome couldn't remember a time she felt more satisfied.

Kagome had showed up for her first day of high school and that's when she saw him for the first time. He was standing across the room, by Miroku's side as always. She had been enamored with him the second she saw him. He was so different, so handsome. His silver hair, his striking facial features. But most of all his amber eyes. She loved his eyes. But then she heard him speak. He was yelling at some little, defenseless kid one day, she couldn't remember exactly when, but that ruined it. He may be handsome but he was a jerk.

Jerk or not though, Kagome couldn't keep her heart from beating a little faster when she saw him.

"You're in my art class, aren't you?"

"Hm? You're talking to me now?" Kagome turned to face him again, and he was looking at her with a puzzled expression, as if he were trying very hard to remember something.

"And English. I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, so glad you noticed."

Art classes were extremely small. There were only about twelve people in the room at a time as a maximum.

"We've only been in the same class for two months now." Was she really that invisible?

"Don't get all pissy. You're just really quiet, can I help it if I didn't really notice?"

"There are only ten other people in that class!"

"I guess I just concentrate more on my work than I do on the people in the class." With that he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Kagome stared at him, not knowing what to feel. Sad, disgusted, angry. In the end the only thing she _knew_ was that she wasn't hungry anymore. She got up from the table and threw away her barely eaten lunch and wished she didn't have to go back.

"Kagome, you didn't eat anything!" Sango reprimanded as Kagome took her seat again.

_That's nice, she finally pays attention to me only to yell at me._

"I wasn't hungry."

"Let her go Sango. She could stand to lose a few pounds." Inuyasha said, not looking up from his sandwich.

"What?" Kagome leapt to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted.

"I was joking." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as if he didn't know why she was so angry. "What?"

"You self-absorbed, obnoxious little cur!"

"Cur?"

"It's a dog you moron!"

"I know what it means you pretentious bitch!" Inuyasha shouted shooting to his feet as well.

"Guys! Cut it out!" Sango jumped to her feet, she looked furious.

Kagome felt so guilty when she saw the look on Sango's face. Sango really like Miroku and wanted to spend time with him, but now Inuyasha and Kagome had ruined it. Then she saw more than just Sango's eyes were on her. The entire cafeteria was watching.

_Oh God. How loud was I?_

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Kagome felt like crying, she hadn't just embarrassed herself she had embarrassed her friend too.

"It's ok." Sango said sitting back down, Miroku following.

"I really was only joking." Inuyasha said, not sounding too apologetic.

"It's ok. Sorry I called you a cur." Kagome said making an effort to sound genuine.

The awkward silence that followed was thankfully broken when the bell rang for the next period. English, the only class that all four of them had together.

_Great, now we can continue with this love-fest._

"English, huh. Aren't you in my class?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"So funny." Inuyasha grumbled getting to his feet.

"Behave." Miroku pointed at Inuyasha, then he and Sango went on their own way, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to follow.

"What's with you?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face Kagome as they headed towards class together.

Kagome realized with a start that she had been chuckling quietly to herself. She hadn't thought he would hear, but apparently his hearing was better than she had anticipated.

"Behave!" She said, dissolving into giggles as she imitated Miroku, pointing a finger in Inuyasha's face. "It's like what someone says to a dog when he's being bad. Don't you think?"

Inuyasha was practically growling with anger, further building on Kagome's initial cur, and dog insults. BY now Kagome was practically dying of laughter. She was holder her side and tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"You...should...see...your face!"

Inyuahsa's lip twitched and Kagome could tell he was holding back a smile. But he turned away and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hmph. Whatever wench." He said as they entered the classroom and sat down.

_Well, I survived._

__

Sango folded her hands in front of her so she wouldn't start wringing them. She stared at the smooth, shining surface of the table, anywhere but Miroku's violet eyes.

"I really have fun with you Miroku."

"See? Now don't you wish you had said yes sooner?" He said taking one of Sango's hands in his own.

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango sighed and looked into Miroku's face, his touch giving her more confidence.

It had been close to three weeks since the famous blowup in the cafeteria. Everyday there was a repeat performance. Nothing quite so big as that first one, mostly just bickering and childish name-calling.

"Don't worry about it. That's just the way Inuyasha is. He's only getting used to her. Besides Kagome's got a lot of spirit. She isn't exactly helpless, she can handle herself. She's a big girl."

Sango bit her lip and looked away form him again. She couldn't help feeling guilty. This was the third weekend in a row that she had gone out with Miroku. Ksgome had been practically pushing her out of the door, telling her it was alright, but she felt really bad anyway. She was neglecting her best friend.

"That's not all that's bothering you."

"No." Sango smiled, Miroku was so perceptive. "I just feel bad. I like spending time with you but I haven't spent any time with Kagome in a while. We talk on the phone, but it's not the same."

"All you had to do was say something. I understand."

"I just didn't realize how hard it would be to juggle." Sango said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Inuyasha's been extra sulky lately. As much as he likes to look like he's a loner he enjoys the company."

"We could all hang out together more if they didn't fight with each other so much."

_More like, if Inuyasha could behave._

"I don't think they hate each other or anything. They're both just stubborn. Inuyasha reminds me of a child of divorce when he meets his parents new boyfriend or girlfriend. I know I acted out when my mom started dating again."

"You make it sound like he's your child." Sango giggled.

"He can be pretty childish." He smiled. "But let's stop talking about them. I think if we drag them with us enough places things will work out alright."

* * *

There's chapter 2. Good times. The next one is one of my favorites so keep reading, and keep writing. 


	3. Blue Eyes and Strong Arms

And now on to chapter three. This one is one of my favorites. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue Eyes, Strong Arms

"You want me to go where?" Kagome said, her jaw dropping.

"One of those maze places. You know, the Halloween themed things. It'll be fun."

"The _place_ sounds like fun. It's the company I'm worried about." Kagome flopped down on her bed, shoulders slumped. "Wouldn't you rather go with just Miroku?"

Sango sat down next to her friend and laid her head on Kagome's shoulder, an arm across her lower back. She sighed.

"I haven't been a very good friend lately Kagome. I can't name the last time we went out somewhere together. Come on, you'll have fun. I've missed you."

"Ok, no need for the speech."

"I mean it Kagome. I've been so wrapped up in spending time with Miroku that I haven't made anytime for you, and I'm sorry. I'm going to make it up to you I swear."

The girls hugged and Kagome felt the depression she had been hiding for the past few weeks melt away. It would be worth dealing with Inuyasha if it meant spending more time with her friend again.

"Let's get you a sweatshirt. It's going to be chilly." Sango leapt off the bed and stared rooting through Kagome's closet.

"So." Kagome said hovering behind Sango's shoulder. "I'll have to sit in the back with Inuyasha won't I?"

"Yeah." Sango at least had the decency to look a little guilty.

"It's ok. I promise to try and behave."

There was a honk outside the window. Sango snatched one out of the closet and tossed it to Kagome.

"This one." She said as she went to the window.

"It's them then?" Kagome asked, slipping her sweatshirt on.

"Yup. Ready?"

"To spend a night watching you and Miroku be the cute, perfect couple, and _not_ fighting with Inuyasha. Which is really hard by the way. But then again, I am doing this for you. So, yes, of course I'm ready."

"Good. Because what would the evening be like without a little ray of sunshine like you?"

Out front there was a big, gold Explorer. It would figure that Miroku would have a nice, expensive yuppie car. It was like he was from a completely different world from Sango, and Kagome.

Kagome managed to hoist herself up into the tall car with some difficulty. Out of breath after her graceless scramble by the time she settled herself into the warm leather seats.

"So you're coming then?"

"Yes, so sorry to disappoint you." But then Kagome remembered her promise. "So have you ever been to one of these before."

"No."

"Ok." Kagome said, emphasizing the 'o.' "You're in for a real treat. They can be pretty scary."

"I don't get scared."

"Right." Kagome said trying to not to let the snide comments in her head fome out of her mouth. "Then you can laugh at me."

"I plan on it." Inuyahsa said, chucking to himself.

"Glad to be here for your amusement."

"You get scared easily?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a wuss."

Silence. There was quiet murmuring from the front seat, Sango had the map in her hands and was talking quietly as she scanned the sings along the side of the road. Kagome turned to a now strangely quiet Inuyasha. He was watching her, and there was surprisingly no trace of contempt on his face. She was about to open her mouth to say something, but then she looked into his eyes.

Suddenly her world was consumed by shining amber. She felt trapped inside his sunshine eyes and she didn't want to leave. It was warm in this other world, safe, peaceful, many things her world was not. Then she blinked and that world was gone. There was only Inuyasha watching her.

_Oh god! Am I blushing?_

"What?" Kagome touched her face self-consciously, her voice quivering nervously.

"Hm?" Then Inuyasha came back to himself. "Uh..."

"Now who's staring?"

"Don't let your head get _too _big wench. I was just thinking. That's all."

"We're what?!" Miroku shouted form the front seat, cutting off any further argument.

"I'm sorry! I-" Sango sounded as if she were about to cry.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok. Just tell me how it happened."

"I don't know! We were doing just fine until that weird intersection."

"Which one?"

Kagome covered her mouth, trying to muffle the laughter that refused to be suppressed any longer. Inuyasha looked at her and his own laughter threatened to give them both away. They both chuckled quietly, faces turning a bright red as Sango and Miroku tried to get them back on track.

The two laughed and teased the couple the entire way there, all three tries. Kagome was hocked that they didn't fight for the rest of the strange trip.

Sango looked miserable when they all slid out of the car. Miroku just laughed and pulled his girlfriend into a big hug that made Kagome's heart ache. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and started off across the parking lot alone.

Kagome debated for only a split second. Stay with Miroku and Sango during this Kodak moment? Or go with Inuyasha? Without a backward glance. She started jogging across the parking lot to catch up with Inuyasha.

"You're gong to have to stop and wait sometime." She said matching his strides. "Besides, they're going to be like this all night."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to find the bathroom. I have to puke."

"It's not that bad."

Inuyasha grunted, but that look came over him and she knew he was holding back a smile. It was so familiar now. But also irritating. It was so charming, his eyes smiling, his lip curling up on one side. But he was a jerk. Wasn't he? But he was a cute jerk.

_Did I just call Inuyasha cute?_

"So what exactly do you do here?"

"There's a maze in that big barn over there, and a haunted hay ride. People in costumes jump out places and try to scare you."

"So we drove all the way out here just to get hay up the ass?"

"Oh come on. It will be fun." Kagome said remembering Sango and her conversation form earlier.

"Whatever."

"Hi! Remember us?" A breathless Miroku said as he and Sango caught up at the ticket booth.

Things went well for a while. Inuyasha did make a fuss when he found out how much it cost to go on the hay ride and the maze. But in the end they convinced him it was worth it, and he was well behaved for the entire hay ride.

"I can't believe Inuyasha didn't get scared once." Kagome said in disbelief.

"He didn't even flinch." Miroku said, an arm protectively around Sango's shoulders.

"Don't worry." Sango smiled. "The barn has to get him. It's ten times scarier."

"It won't." Inuyasha said calmly as he strode ahead.

They were in line waiting for the barn maze when the evening took a slight turn. Miroku was in the middle of a great embarrassing story about Inuyasha when Kagome felt someone close behind her. A little closer than she felt was appropriate.

"Kagome. I thought that was you." A deep, sort of raspy voice said in her ear.

Kagome spun around as fast as she could, and found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes. Kouga. Why did he have to be here now? He was standing there, staring at her openly. His posture screamed of arrogance and cockiness. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes swept over her figure, his long black ponytail falling over his shoulder.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Miroku was still talking, trying hard to speak over Sango's laughter and Inuyasha's shouts of protest. No one noticed, or if they did it wasn't anything too important looking. A boy talking to a girl. But it was worse than that. Kagome took a panicked step back, but bumped against the railing. Kouga took another step closer to her, trapping her in place.

"So Kagome. What d'ya say we go in together and find a nice dark corner to sneak off to. It could be like old times."

"It was never like that and you know it." Kagome growled, shoving Kouga in the chest in hopes of escape.

Kouga didn't budge though. He was too big, and strong for that. He was so strong. Kagome felt her body start to shake just thinking about 'old times.'

Kouga snatched her wrist in an iron grip, pulling her closer to his chest. Their faces were close now, and she could see the anger and lust in his eyes. Kagome squirmed, trying to break his hold on her, but it was no use.

"Let go of me you pig!" She hissed pulling on the arm holding her wrist, desperately drying to free herself.

"Let go of her!" A familiar voice said, a voice that sounded very much like a growl.

"And what are you going to do to make me?" Kouga sneered, his grip on her arm tightening until Kagome gasped in pain, her knees starting to buckle.

"I warned you."

In one swift motion than Kagome had ever seen Inuyasha's fist flew. It connected with Kouga's mouth with a sickening thud. Kagome couldn't move, Inuyasha had moved faster than she could think. Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand pull her back, and an arm wrap around her shoulders. Her body was pressed up against something warm.

Kouga had stumbled back, a steak of blood slipping down his chin. His eyes were dark with anger as he glared at Kagome's protector.

"I told you to let her go. Now get out of here before I finish you!"

"This isn't over Inuyasha!" Kouga said turning and leaving before Inuyasha could get backup.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha held her in front of him, his hands on her shoulders, looking intently into her eyes.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Kagome was so confused, she was still shaking form her scare, now she was struggling to ignore how warm Inuyasha was, and how good he smelled.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango rushed over and swept her friend into her arms. "Are you ok? I can't believe he would try something with us standing there."

"Are you sure you're ok? We don't have to go in." Miroku said over Sango's shoulder.

"No that's ok, it'll be good to do something fun." Kagome said trying to keep her voice steady.

Inuyasha was still standing in the same spot looking angry, his body tense. He took her arm gently in his hand just above the elbow and held her back on their way in to the maze.

"What's the story with you and Kouga, Kagome?"

"It's nothing, really. Let's just go in."

Kagome had lied. This was the last thing she needed after her run-in with Kouga, but she didn't want anyone to see how much it had really shaken her. Inuyasha stayed by her the whole time anyway. He placed a hand on her arm from time to time to see if she was ok. He even put himself between her and the actors if it was possible.

_He's being so nice to me, I wonder how long it will last._

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked her for the milliont time that night as they left the maze behind a laughing Miroku and Sango.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Kagome said in barely more than a whisper.

"So are we ready to try and get home?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said looking away from Inuyahsa and breaking whatever spell she had been under, Inuyasha still stood near, watching her closely.

The ride home was quieter than the ride up. Inuyasha didn't seam convinced that she was actually ok, and neither was Kagome. It made her uneasy the way Inuyasha kept watching her from time to time, but only because she still wasn't sure about him. She wasn't sure of herself around him. There were moments where her stomach tied herself in knots, and just thinking about him made her blush. Then there were moments where she couldn't stand him, and she couldn't stop herself from saying whatever was on her mind.

Miroku pulled up in front of Kagome's house. So many feelings were running wild through her. The lights were on her in her house, she was terrified that her mother was waiting for her to walk through the front door. She prayed that she was already passed out.

She was shaken up enough is it was after her run-in with Koga. Then there were all the things she was feeling. What about Inuyasha protecting her? What about being in Inuyasha's arms.

"Goodnight." Was all she managed in a meek voice, then scrambled out of the car and slammed the door.

Her heart was beating hard in her chest. The only sound as she slowly walked down the walk to her front door were the thuds of her footfalls, and her own labored breathing. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for what seamed like an eternity, she could see it shaking furiously.

She moved slowly, pushing the door open and stepping into the living room. There she was. Waiting. Kagome didn't see her until the door was already shut behind her.

"How dare you." She hissed, advancing slowly on Kagome.

"How dare I what mamma?" Kagome reached behind her for the doorknob.

"You little cunt." Kagome blanched at the word. "You think you can just leave and not tell me?"

"But I-"

Her mother grabbed her face in one claw-like hand and threw her back against the wall, away from the door. Her head smacked hard, spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Mamma, I swear-" She said trying to slide away.

"Don't you talk back to me you worthless piece of shit!" Her mother slapped her, cutting her off again.

Her hand pulled back again. Kagome caught it before it could strike her again. But that was a mistake. Kagome's mother shrieked and then punched Kagome in the eye with her free arm.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" Her fist came at Kagome again, but she moved her head so it only struck her shoulder.

"Get out of my sight." Her mother said suddenly, her face turning white, as she stumbled to the bathroom, the sounds of vomiting soon to fallow.

Kagome sat on the floor for a moment. Touching the back of her head. The pain was awful, there was an intense throbbing in her skull. Her eye was already swelling, and her shoulder wasn't any better. She used the wall to pull herself up, her shoulder screaming in protest.

_Tomorrow was going to be a terrible day.

* * *

_

Ok. Chapter 3. I know they're short, but I just stop them wherever I think it works best. So what exactly is going on? What really went on between Kouga and Kagome? Hm...you'll have to read to find out.

Tell me what you think.


	4. Black and Blue

And here's Chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

I don't own Inuyasha or the gang.

* * *

Chapter 4: Black and Blue

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango shouted, taking Kagome's head in her hands to get a better look at her eye as she got into the car Monday morning.

"You know me. I'm so clumsy. I tripped and fell on the corner of the coffee table."

"Aw, you poor thing."

"Yeah, let's just get to school. No need to gush over the ditz. Don't want to be late."

"Right. So you hand fun on Saturday?" Sango said pulling away from Kagome's house.

_It looks so peaceful and normal from out here._

"Yeah, Inuyasha was actually behaving."

"I noticed." Sango said in a knowing voice.

"What is that tone?" Kagome sat up straight in her seat and turned to face Sango.

"Give me a little credit Kagome. I know you've had a little thing for Inuyasha since you were a freshman. Last night he was particularly chivalrous and charming."

"I don't' have a thing for Inuyasha. He might be cute, but he's a complete jerk!"

"He wasn't being a jerk last night when he was saving you from Kouga. Or protecting you from Freddy and Jason."

"You...saw that, huh?" Kagome said, unable to keep the blush form her cheeks.

"Yeah. It was cute."

"It wasn't a big deal Sango."

"Whatever you say."

"Sango!" Kagome was getting genuinely agitated. "He doesn't even like me."

"That's just the way he is. Miroku says he takes a while to get used to people."

"Can we please just change the subject?"

"Alright. You want to tell me how you felt when you saw Kouga last night?"

"Scared." She whispered. "Always scared You know that."

"I do." Sango's voice got quieter too, it was full of compassion. "I just wanted to hear you say it. You can't keep bottling up all of your emotions."

"I know. Can we not talk about Kouga anymore either? I don't like thinking about him."

"Ok. That one I undertand."

Miroku was just as upset as Sango had been when he saw Kagome's eye. Kagome was flattered that he cared. Inuyasha seemed more like himself today, to Kagome's disappointment. Silent and surly looking, arms folded across his chest. He stood nearby listening, but barely looking at Kagome.

_Why does he have to be so confusing?_

The bell rang for fist period. Kagome gladly set of for art class alone. It was the perfect class to start the day with. It help her relax and ease into the chaos.

She took her seat near the middle of the room and set her backpack on the ground next to her chair. She started wondering around the room gathering her supplies.

Once she had all of her supplies she took her seat again, pulling her CD player out of her backpack, hitting the play button. She shut her eyes and let the music flow through her. She let her thoughts rage wild and unchecked. When she felt like she was ready she opened her eyes and picked up her paintbrush. She slowly and deliberately starting mixing colors. Purple, like her bruises. Blue like Kouga's eyes. Black like the nights she spent alone in her room. She stared swiping the brush across the surface. The colors pointed inward, a spiral of dark colors. She dipped her brush in the water, getting ready to start mixing some new colors when she saw a shadow slip over the painting. Kagome slipped her headphones off, placing them around her neck, and turned to see who was standing over her shoulder.

Inuyasha slid into the chair next to Kagome, dragging it closer. He rested his head on his hand, putting his chin in his palm, his elbow on the table next to Kagome's painting. He stayed silent for a few moments, looking at her unfinished painting. Then spoke, looking intensely into Kagome's face.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got the black eye?"

"You were there when I told Miroku. I tripped. I do it all the time."

"Bullshit. I've never seen you trip. Four years a the same school and never even once have I seen you so much as stumble. You're practically the most graceful person I've ever seen." By now he was inches from her face.

Kagome felt as if her heart stopped. She had never expected anyone to question how she explained her bruises. Everyone tripped.

"Everyone trips." She echoed her thoughts. "You just haven't noticed. I mean you couldn't even remember if I was in this class!"

"Sure that could be it. Or it could be that you're lying."

"Why do you care?" Kagome hissed, practically crying in frustration.

Inuyahsa stared at her for a moment. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He shut it again and Kagome watched his expressions change.

"I don't. You're right." He said finally, getting and walking off.

Kagome could only sit there in shock. He watched him walk away, his white hair swaying. She sighed and picked her paintbrush back up and got back to work.

When the bell rang for second period she took a chance to glance at Inuyasha. He wouldn't even look at her.

_What is wrong with him now?_

Kagome gingerly touched her eye, wincing when her fingers came in contact with the tender flesh. She pulled her hair down over the right side of her face. Tears started welling up in her eyes. This was turning into the week from hell.

Lunch couldn't have come faster. But it also came too quickly. She wanted to see Sango, wanted to laugh and try to forget all the things that were dragging her down. But lunch meant seeing Inuyasha.

"Hey." Sango said leaning against Kagome's locker as she gathered her things for her afternoon classes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?" Kagome answered wondering if her expression had given her away.

"You just looked out of it, that's all."

"I'm fine."

"How about your eye? Does it hurt?"

"No." She said touching it and shaking her head.

"Good. Ready for lunch?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"You're not going to fight with Inuyasha are you? You guys were doing so well this weekend."

"I don't think so. I doubt he'll talk to me at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"We were talking in art, he got mad, then wouldn't even look at me." Kagome said as they got to the cafeteria.

"That's strange."

"No. That's Inuyasha."

Sango smiled and shook her head. They got their food and made their way to their new usual table. Kagome was hesitant to sit next to Inuyasha but he didn't even acknowledge her presence. He ignored her the entire way though lunch. When Sango and Miroku left to throw out their lunches Kagome decided she had enough.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said, looking at her for the first time since art.

"You accused me of lying. I'm the one that should be angry. Why are you acting like such a baby?"

"How dare you call me a baby?"

"You're right, I'm sorry for insulting you your highness."

"Look you little wench-"

"Why are you such a jerk? What did I do to you?"

Inuyasha just stood up and left, for the second time that day. Kagome was so frustrated she could scream. When Sango and Miroku got back they both noticed.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Miroku asked.

"Damned if I know." Kagome said trying to calm down.

Did you guys have another fight?" Sango sat down.

"What else?"

Any reprimands were cut short when the bell rang for sixth period. Kagome felt her mood darken. English, that meant she would have to see Inuyasha again. It seamed like every time she saw him her day got worse.

When she got to the classroom he was already there sulking. She took her seat, trying to ignore the glowering boy. She focused holey on the teacher. A tiny woman, both short and skinny. She had long white hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"To continue our poetry unit you are all going to get into groups of four. Each group will break down one or two poems, depending on the length. Then you will present it to the class. You can make a poster, something creative, or find a song that you feel sends the same message. No matter what you will be reading the poem with proper technique." She said passing out instructions. "Ok. You know what to do. You can get into your groups now, and get started."

_Oh shit._

"Kagome! Back here." Sango said as she sat down in the back of the classoom.

Miroku and Inuyasha were there, sitting with their text books open. Inuyasha had his arms crossed as always. He always looked so surly.

"So how long do we have to do this?" Sango said, ignoring the tension between her two friends.

"The paper says that we present Monday. So all this week." He said looking at the instruction paper. "No problem. We'll just work on it in class and we should be done with plenty of time to spare."

Kagome decided she didn't care of she was being childish. If Inuyasha was going to completely ignore her, she would ignore him. She didn't need to spend her time agonizing over whether Inuyasha liked her or not.

"So what kind of poem do you want to do?" She said, not looking up form her text book.

"I'm not big on poetry, you guys can pick." Miroku said.

"Neither is Sango." Kagome responded, starting to take notes.

"I know, I meant you and Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagome's head snapped up as she stared at Inuyasha in shock. "You like poetry?"

"Yeah. So what?" Inuyasha looked even angrier than before, but a blush spread across his face nevertheless.

"Wow. I wouldn't expect you to be into poetry. Most macho guys aren't so secure in their masculinity. Do you own any pink?"

"Would you shut up, please!"

"Well since you said please-"

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, trying to stop the fight that was only starting.

Inuyasha growled, his lip twitching He leaned forward in his chair. He looked like he wasn't about to listen to anybody, he wanted to finish this.

"Fine! So what poem do you want Mr. Sensitive?"

It was Wednesday, and Miroku proclaimed that since they were doing so well with their project that they deserved a break. He informed the rest of them after school that they were going to spend the night at the amusement park and that he wasn't taking no for an answer. When Kagome protested that it was part of their project. Building group moral and unity. Inuyasha said it was complete bullshit, but was in anyway. Kagome took a bit of convincing though.

"I don't know, shouldn't we work more? I mean I'd rather do the work tonight, instead of on the weekend."

"That won't be happening. We've got it covered. If anything we'll be done Friday during school." Sango said

In the end she reluctantly agreed. She wouldn't say it, not even to Sango, but the project wasn't her only worry. She and Inuyasha hadn't been getting along that well since the project started. They were doing better than on Monday, but not anywhere close to where they had been on Saturday. They weren't shouting, but they were being a couple of babies. Even she would admit to that. They were always made snide comments to each other and criticizing each other's work. She didn't know if she would last another night with the surly boy.

Kagome actually didn't have such a bad time though once the night started. The car ride over was uncomfortable. She kept forcing group conversations. There was no way she was being left to her own devices with Inuyasha as her only company. But the park was a different story. You didn't have to talk much when they were on rides.

She wasn't always stuck with Inuyasha either. She rode some rides with Sango, and even some with Miroku. Strange as it was, she was having so much fun that she forgot that her mother might be waiting for her when she got home that night. Then, as it did whenever it seamed like she was having a good time anymore, something went wrong.

They were getting some pizza, it was way past dinnertime and their stomachs were raging. They all sat around a big bench, a giant umbrella over their hides, hiding the night sky. Not that you would be able to see any stars, the neon lights strung up everywhere hid them anyway. All that the umbrella hid was the sun in the day, and the view of a big metal roller coaster, both made Kagome thankful for its presence.

Kagome was happily stuffing a slice of pizza in her mouth and enjoying the rest her feet were getting. Miroku was teasing Sango about her fear of roller coasters and it felt good to smile. Even Inuyasha was starting to lighten up.

"No mommy! Waaaaaaaahhhh! I wanna go on the roller coaster." A young boy started screaming and wailing only a few feet away.

The mother was desperately trying to call her son down, glancing nervously at the other patrons. But the boy wasn't having it. He starting flailing his arms and screeching incoherently on the top of his lungs.

"Jeez." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. "Just smack the kid."

"I can't believe you're such an ass." Kagome said before she knew she had even opened her mouth.

Miroku and Sango had been chucking along with Inuyasha, but all three fell silent at Kagome's words. They stared at her blankly for a moment before Inuyashsa finally said something.

"What's your problem? I was only joking."

"I-well, it wasn't funny." Kagome said, she knew her reaction had looked strange and was racing to find a way to fix it. "Sorry. I guess I'm just moody because my feet hurt. Forget I said anything."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, but kept watching her. His face was suddenly solemn, not angry, just serious. Kagome felt her heart beating hard in her chest. Was he staring at her eye? He couldn't know. She was imagining things. She looked away quickly and kept eating her pizza in silence.

"Why would you pick these poems? They're both so depressing." Sango whined.

"They're deep." Kagome said scribbling frantically.

"They're taking forever." Miroku followed Sango's example.

"It's not our fault you don't understand." Inuyasha said looking at the second poem, going through it line by line.

"We're going to have to finish it this weekend." Miroku said adding another magazine clipping to his collage.

"No way. You said we would be done by today. I can't believe I let you talk me into going to that stupid amusement park. We just have to finish these stupid collages and find the songs for the poems. Oh, and write the similarities between the poem and the song. And figure out who is presenting what." With each addition to her list she got more and more worried.

"Tell me again why we picked two _long _poems." Miroku chimed in again.

"They were the best ones." Inuyasha said, not looking up from his work.

"We were being cocky." Kagome said, finally halting her frantic scrambling to glare at Inuyasha.

"We'd be done if there hadn't been so much goofing off!" Sango said glaring at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hah!" Miroku suddenly shouted. "I'm done!"

"Almost." Sango said smiling at her own poster.

"Agh. Kagome groaned.

"No way!" Inuyasha let his head hit the table.

"You're the ones who thought you could handle more." Sango said, still unable to banish her relieved smile.

"You'll just have to get together and finish." Miroku said laying an arm across Sango's shoulder.

"Uh..." Kagome started.

"He's right." Inuyasha said, in one of his rare nice tones. "We can do it at my house. Is seven ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

Working on chapter 5 as we speak. :) I really hope you liked it, because I enjoyed writing it.


	5. Lost Souls

Thank you so much everybody! I really love getting feedback.

Samantha-1434: I was reading these reviews when my friends were over and I pointed your out for two reasons. My name is Samantha haha, and because I liked how you said something about something that will be addressed in this chapter. ï

Allin656: We shall see what happens, and I'm not entirely sure how long it will last. I want the story to span they gangs entire senior year, so you're in for quite a few more chapters if the muse will stay with me. ;)

Kixi and Inutashio: Glad you like it, and I'll keep on updating as fast as I can.

Sango-the-darkwindwarrior: Sorry I messed up your name. I also wanted to say that you should write that story. I would love to read it!

This is my _favorite_ chapter! This is the part I've been waiting to write. I really hope you like it.

Chapter 5: Lost Souls

"What are you doing?" Kagome said slamming her pen down onto the coffee table.

"Getting some food. I need a break." Inuyasha said, already halfway across the room.

"You just had a break you ass!" Kagome felt her rage growing.

They had been working for a few hours, and they had plenty of breaks. Inuyasha just seamed incapable of sitting still for very long tonight. Kagome just wanted to get the project done. She loved poetry, but she had a feeling that she would be trying to decode poems in her sleep.

"Well I need another one." His voice drifted through the doorway.

"Agh!" Kagome buried her face in her right hand.

She sat still like that, taking deep breaths to call herself. They were so close. Only a little longer, then she could leave. Then it hit her. What was she in a rush to get home for? For all she knew her mother was drunk again and waiting for her. Her black eye was still fading, a reminder of the irrational thinking her mother was subject to in her inebriated condition. Not to mention her newest addition to the collection of bruised that adorned her body. Last night she was escaping, she almost made it away with a few minor bruises to her arms and side. But then she was slipping through the door when she managed to catch up. Her left arm wasn't the whole way through the doorway when her mother grabbed it and pulled. Kagome's body had slammed back against the door and slammed it onto her wrist. It was a nasty shade and hurt like hell. She had been moving it as little as possible all night.

"Got you one too." Kagome opened her eyes and Inuyasha was holding a soda in both hands.

"Oh. Thank you." Kagome said holding out her right hand.

"Catch."

The next thing Kagome knew the can was flying towards her, she threw up both hands to catch it. She felt it fall into both of her palms, then pain. Blinding, horrible pain. She had given into a natural instinct, and had used her hurt wrist. She dropped the can onto the floor and grabbed her left arm in her right, gasping in pain. She sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth and waited for the pain to dull.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Inuyasha dropped down onto his knees next to her.

"I'm fine." Kagome said turning her body away from him, holding her wrist to her defensively.

"You're not. Let me see." He said reaching slowly for her wrist.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"What is wrong with you?" Inuyasha let his arm drop. "You don't act like that for nothing."

"You're overreacting."

"And you're hiding something."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just let me see your arm Kagome."

"I just slammed it in a car door. That's all." Kagome said, changing her tone, trying to stop the fight.

"Fine." Inuyasha said still sounding angry as he sat back on his heels.

"Look I think I can finish this last part on my own. I'm just going to go." Kagome said gathering her things into her right arm and standing up. "See you on Monday."

"Whatever." Inuyasha flinched as the front door slammed shut.

Inuyasha sat stunned in the aftermath of the moments that had just passed. Kagome was as stubborn girl, and it was both of their strong wills that go them into their petty fights. But that was different. Something was wrong with Kagome. He didn't blame her for not confiding in him, even though he wished she had. He had never been very kind to her. He always tried to keep people distant from him. It had always been like that. Most people did avoid him, they didn't like his surly disposition. But Miroku knew it was all a front. Then there was Kagome. She was different somehow. She was more like him. He let down his guard on a few occasions because of her. He knew she was angry because he was always fighting with her, but she didn't realize how much of a miracle it was that he was nice to her as often as he was.

_Why do I act this way?_

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. He knew the answer. He didn't know why he always asked himself that question. His father had never been the nicest man. His mother had been the only one that had acted like she cared. But she had died when he was just a child. Once she was gone there was no one to save Inuyasha from his father, his brother was ten years older than him and was away at school. His father screamed, his father hit. Inuyasha was never sure which was worse, the beatings, or the words. By the time he reached elementary school his confidence had been shot. He was quiet, and angry. Only Miroku had tried to befriend the surly youth. He'd always had a gift for seeing the good in people.

Inuyasha wasn't freed from his hell until he was in middle school. His father died from a heart attack one night. His brother was just out of college and took Inuyasha in. Inuyasha guessed it was just too make up for not being there to help when he was younger. After all he could have gone to live with his grandmother. She helped out too, sending Ses money now and then.

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of his past. He started cleaning up the mess he had made. There were soda cans and food everywhere from Inuyasha's many breaks. Then he saw it. Kagome had been in such a rush that she had left her backpack. It seamed a strange thing to leave. She had only gathered her English work and left. She must have been really distracted. Inuyasha felt guilt twist his stomach into knots.

She was going to need it to finish the rest of her homework. Inuyasha made up his mind to take it to her right away. He should apologize for upsetting anyway. He dropped the trash and swept up the backpack. He snatched his car keys and was out the door before he could have any second thoughts.

He was relieved when he pulled up in front of her house and found the lights on and two cars parked out front. He hadn't even thought to call ahead to see if anyone was home. Inuyasha was just getting out of his car when he heard a loud crash. He looked up and saw Kagome practically fall out of her front door. Her feet had barely hit the pavement before she started running.

Inuyasha ran around his car as fast as he could. She was heading for her car when he caught her. She flailed for a minute in his arms as he tried to calm her down.

"Let go of me!" She shouted in a panicked voice.

"Kagome!" He shouted holding her tighter, at the sound of his voice she stopped thrashing.

She peered up into his face. He saw the tears streaking down her face, her beautiful brown eyes were red, her lids heavy and swollen. He loosened his grips but didn't release her, her body was started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" But he never got her response, someone in the house started shouted.

"I need to get out of here!" She shouted, now frantically trying to break away again.

"Get in the car." He said releasing her and rushing to get back into the drivers seat.

Inuyasha pealed out the second her door was shut. He slowed down to a legal speed when they got a block away from her house. He kept silent and kept glancing at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting stiffly in her seat, gripping her left wrist in her right hand. Something was wrong, and this time he was going to find out. But he couldn't take her to his house, Sess would ask too many question. He needed to talk to Kagome alone first.

He turned into the park entrance and started slowly driving through the trees until he reached his destination. It was his favorite spot. There was a really beautiful place in the back of the woods where the thick trees parted and revealed the creek. He pulled over into the grass by the road and turned the car off.

"Come on." He said starting to get out of the car, but Kagome pressed herself up against the car door and watched him nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I think we need to talk."

He sat down under a tree and watched the water rush by, waiting for her to join him. After a few minutes he finally heard her door open and shut. Then he felt her standing behind his shoulder, as if she were debating if what she was doing was right. In the end she sat down next to him, keeping her back to the tree.

"There's nothing to talk about." She said in a quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

"Stop lying to me Kagome. I'm not as stupid as you think. You came running out of your house crying."

"I was just fighting with my mom. Don't you ever fight with your parents?"

"Not anymore, they're dead."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"Don't worry about it. That's not what we're talking about." Inuyusha said shifting so that he could see Kagome. "Does she hit you?"

"What?" Kagome said in an offended voice that wasn't very convincible.

"Does-she-hit-you?" He said enunciating each word as she moved closer to her.

"How can you ask me that?" Her voice cracked, and Inuyasha knew.

"Because you come to school with a black eye, you always cover as much skin as you can, you wear sweaters in August for Christ's sake! Then when I bring any of it up you get panicked and make up some bullshit story about having an accident. So either someone is hurting you, or you have enough accident's to get you into the Guinness Book of World Records."

"I told you I'm just clumsy." Her voice was started to rise with her anger.

Inuyasha was done. He grabbed her left arm at the elbow with one arm and yanked up the sleeve of her sweater with the other. The bruise on her wrist was atrocious, and the rest of her arm was spotted with more. He remembered the way his arms used to look, the nights he had spent alone in his room, crying himself to sleep.

He woke from his daydreams when he heard a faint whimper. Kagome's arm was limp in his hand, her head bowed. Her silky black hair covered her face, but Inuyasha didn't need to see beyond that raven curtain to know that Kagome was crying. He felt a dear hit his forearm, he released her and sat back a little further.

"Why don't you do anything about it? There are people you can call."

"What do you know?" Kagome screamed suddenly and stood up, her fists clenched at her side. "You don't know anything about my life!"

"You're wrong. I-"

"And if I called? Where would I go? To some foster home until I turn eighteen? I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! She is all I have!"

"She hurts you Kagome! What if one day it goes to far?" Inuyasha stood and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"IT ALREADY HAS!" She screamed, then her voice dropped to a weak whisper. "It already has."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother." She whispered as tears began pouring down her face, her body wracking with sobs. "He fell. She hit him, and he fell down the stairs. He was dead before we even had chance to call an ambulance. I stayed all that time for his sake. Now I just want to finish school with my friend and then I can leave and live my own life."

"Kagome..." He started, but her head snapped up again.

"Why do you even care Inuyasha? You hate me!"

Inuyasha could only look at her sadly. He could only imagine her pain. They had so much more in common than either of them could have guessed. They had both lost the person they cared the most about. They both had been abused. They both still bore the scars. But Inuyasha had been freed, he had someone who cared about him, even if he didn't show it that often, to look after him. But Kagome, she was alone.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity!" She tried to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Listen to me!" He said, not letting go of her. "I know how you feel. I do pity you, you're right. But it's because I know! My father used to hit me, my mother was the most precious thing in my life, and I lost her like you lost your brother. And I never told anyone either. I know now I should have. Let me help you. I don't hate you, Kagome."

Kagome could barely speak. She just sagged, her knees buckling. Inuyasha pulled her to him and his buried her face in his chest. He could feel her body shaking against him. Her sobs muffled as she cried into his shirt. He laid his head on top of hers, his cheek against her silky hair. He slowly rocked her back and forth like a parent does when comforting a child. When she finally started to calm down he pulled back.

"Let me take you to Sango's for tonight. It's still pretty early. Just tell her you got into a fight with you mom. At least it won't be a lie."

Inuyasha had Kagome call on their way over, there wasn't any reason for Sango to know Inuyasha was involved. It would only raise suspicion. When he pulled up in front of her house Kagome sat still for a few moments. Inuyasha patiently sat in silence and watched her gather herself together. He knew she would be alright for tonight. She had been hiding for many years, and she had become a skilled actress. He wondered if Sango had ever seen the side of Kagome that he had seen tonight. The scared girl who wasn't afraid to let someone see her cry. The one that just needed to be held, and told that everything would be alright.

"You have a good heart after all Inuyasha. Why do you hide it?" Kagome said as she peered into the car, holding her door open.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said, leaving her question unanswered. He didn't think she really intended for him to answer it.

"Goodnight Inuyasha." She said, managing a smile, then shut the door and was gone.

It felt strange to Inuyasha, leading this poor, lost soul. After all, he was just a lost soul himself.


	6. His Voice

I love you guys! You really make my day, I'm serious. I had this dream last night where I was checking my email and I got this review that was so rude and I was all sad. So I went to my computer and checking my stats...BOOM! 11 reviews since I last checked and all niceï 


End file.
